Arrows In The Past
by Padsey
Summary: Ora is a girl no one really knows the age of, she forgets sometimes herself. She is close friends with the Doctor, and once his companion. Now, she travels time and space saving anyone she can.


Ora ran into the familiar and large command room, and began hitting, turning and pulling random things on the circular control panel. A man came running into the room looking at Ora, smirking at her. This man wasn't a human, far from it. Sure, he looked like one but he had a time traveling spaceship, the widest map of knowledge in the universe, and is the last of his kind.

* * *

Ora and the man grabbed the nearest stable structure as the spaceship jerked as it took off. The familiar sounds of a subwave signal beckoned through the room. With that, Ora and The Doctor took off into time and space. She didn't prefer traveling by TARDIS, her vortex manipulator was much more handy for getting from place to place, but if the Doctor is willing to give her a lift, she'll take it. The Doctor and Ora have an interesting relationship. They get along just fine, but Ora likes to speak her mind.

* * *

Their meeting was interesting, just like every other person those two meet is interesting. It was March 1971, Seattle, Washington, USA. It was Ora's favortie place to travel; the time didn't really matter to her. As for the Doctor, the TARDIS had taken him there.  
The man stepped out of his craft and looked around. "America? Why did you bring me here?" He spoke to himself.  
Ora walked around the streets of the town, not really going in any certin direction. She soon found herself down by Lake Washington. At the waterside, she heard a scream and darted towards it. While running, she ran into a man. She had heard stories of the Doctor, but never found the time to go looking for him. Ora was already on her feet, offering the Doctor a hand to pull him up. He took it and he stood. Looking down at her, his face had confusion written on it.  
"Were _you_ the source of that scream?" The Doctor spoke.  
"No, don't be daft. Do I look like I need help? I am looking for the source of the scream, as well," Ora said in an obvious tone.  
The scream could be heard again.  
"Follow me!" The Doctor spoke as he took of running.  
Ora started to run, passing the Doctor very easily. She came to a hault at the water's edge, the toe's of her boots getting wet with the small, rippling waves. The Doctor wasn't as light on his feet, tripping and reaching out to catch himself, in the process, pushing Ora face first into the lake. Ora stood up with a red, burning face, glaring at the clutz that was now standing. The Doctor smiled sheepishly, looking down at the not so young girl. Ora stood up and shook her head side to side, getting the extra water out of her short hair, in the process, getting the Doctor wet, as well. Now, it was the Doctor's turn to look irritated.  
"What? At least you aren't dripping wet." Ora slightly snapped at the man.  
The Doctor started looking around, trying to find the source of the scream. Ora began to promptly take off her boots and lace up. She then took off her pocket watch, top hat, and goggles. She wiped under her eyes, getting the now dripping makeup off. She now wore only her leather pants, corset and vortex manipulator.  
The scream sounded again, but it was coming from within the lake. The Doctor turnned towards the lake, confused what he should do. Where as Ora, who had already dived into the lake, was now swimming out. She dived down, goggles on her face, and heard the scream more clearly. It sounded different this time. Less of a scream, more like a song. Then she saw what it was. A Grindylow, a mermaid looking creature, but not your fairytale mermaid. It was the stuff of nightmares. Ora started to swim up as fast as she could. She surfaced, and began the swim as quickly towards the shore. The Doctor still stood at the edge, confused what he should do. He made eye contact with the scared girl swiming towards him. Then she disapeared under the water. Only bubbles were left in her wake. The Doctor then stripped his blazer, diving into the water, bow tie and all.  
Under the water, Ora struggled with the Grindylow. Its sharp claws dug into her side, she opened she mouth to scream, only to take in a mouth full of water. That's when the Doctor got to her. He pulled out his sonic, pointing it at the unknown creature, to him, and pressed the button. The Grindylow screamed and swam deep into the lake. The Doctor grabbed the now sinking Ora, and began to swim towards the surface. Now on the bank, the Doctor nelt next to the unconcise Ora. CPR, something the Doctor knew how to do, but not something he preferd using.


End file.
